parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel and Friends
David‘s version of TTTEAF. The cast: Thomas - Benjamin(Geronimo Stilton) Edward - Geronimo(Geronimo Stilton) Henry - Trap(Geronimo Stilton) Gordon - Grandfather William(Geronimo Stilton) James - Herlicue Poirat(Geronimo Stilton) Percy - Jerry(Tom and Jerry) Toby - Rubble(Paw Patrol) Duck - Chase(Paw Patrol) Annie - Abby (Seasame Street) Clarabel - Rosita (Seasame Street) Emily - Thea(Geronimo Stilton & Thea Stilton) Sir topham Hatt - Bob (Bob the Builder) Lady Hatt - Wendy (Bob the Builder) Sir lowham Hatt - Tom(Bob the Builder) Daisy - Mrs. Puff(Spongebob Squarepants) Boco - Mr. Krabs(Spongebob Squarepants) Bill - George Beard(Captain Underpants) Ben - Harold Hutchins(Captain Underpants) Diesel - Melvin Sneedly(Captain Underpants) Arry - Rocky(Looney Tunes) Bert - Mugsy(Looney Tunes) Mavis - Bugsy Wugsy (Geronimo Stilton) Oliver - Zuma -(Paw Patrol) Donald - Cookie(Snack Time) Douglas - Milk(Snack Time) Toad - Marshall(Paw Patrol) Bertie - Cub (HTF) Terence - Yellow Face (BFDI) Harold - Dusty Crophopper(Planes) Trevor - Junior (Total Drama) Bulgy - Lightning (Total Drama City of Turo - Roy (Garfield and Friends) MLP Characters as the Skarloey Engines Spike as Skarloey Angel as Rheneas Chief Thunderhooves as Sir Handel Steven Magnet as Peter Sam Big Macintosh as Rusty Cranky Doodle Donkey as Duncan Dr. Whooves as Duke Shining Armor as Bertram Snips as Mighty Snails as Mac Soarin as Fearless Freddie Blueblood as Smudger The Refreshment Lady - Madame Blueberry(Veggietales) George - Meowth (Pokemon) Neil - Flash Sentry (MLP) Ivo Hugh - Dr. Whooves (MLP) Fred - Cheese Sandwich (MLP) Mr. Percival - Sir Topham Hatt (TTTE) The Ghost Narrow Gauge Engine - Mayor Mare(MLP) Some Shopkins Characters as The Narrow Gauge Coaches Proteus - Fancypants(MLP) Tarylin - Pikachu (Pokemon) Dolgoho - Piplup (Pokemon) Sir Haydn - Buizel (Pokemon) Edward Thomas - Sudowoodo (Pokemon) Douglas (not the black engine!) - Turtwig (Pokemon) Midlander - Chimchar (Pokemon) Tom Rolt - Squirtle (Pokemon) Alf - Gligar (Pokemon) Caroline - Granny Norma (The Lorax) Cranky - Big Mickey (Tugs) Stepney - Russel (HTF) Salty - Sir Handel (TTTE) Harvey - Disco Bear (HTF) Fergus - Sniffles (HTF) Arthur - Mime (HTF) Lady - Dawn (Total Drama) Diesel 10 - Discord (MLP) Splatter - Lifty (HTF) Dodge - Shifty (HTF) Murdoch - Hulk (Avengers) Spencer - Handy (HTF) Derek - Pete (Total Drama) Elizabeth - Lola (The Loud House) Neville - Leanord (Total Drama) Molly - Petunia (HTF) Dennis - Mr. Lazy (Mr. Men) Rosie - Giggles (HTF) Jeremy - Jay Jay (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) Billy - FatKat (HTF) Whiff - The Mole (HTF) Hector - Chef (Total Drama) Madge - Lynn (The Loud House) Jack - Mike (Total Drama) Alfie - Cameron (Total Drama Isobella - Lindsay (Total Drama) Max and Monty - Max and Scott (Total Drama) Nelson - Rodney (Total Drama) Ned - Henry (TTTE) Byron - Gordon (TTTE) Patrick - Gaty (BFDI) Kelly - Miles (Total Drama) Buster - Taco (BFDI) Oliver the Excavtor - Oliver (TTTE) Jenny - Lady Hatt (TTTE) Stanley - Clyde (The Loud House) Hank - Brick (Total Drama) Flora - Luan (The Loud House) Colin - Beresford (TTTE) Hiro - Lucario (Pokemon) Victor - Skarloey (TTTE) Kevin - Rheneas (TTTE) Charlie - Mime (HTF) Bash and Dash - Rock and Spud (Total Drama) Scruff - Gerry (Total Drama) Ferdinand - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) Den and Dart - Chet and Lorenzo (Total Drama) Belle - Jasmine (Total Drama) Flynn - Shawn (Total Drama) Paxton - Flippy (HTF) Sidney - Mr. Forgetful (Mr. Men) Norman - Brian (Family Guy) Stafford - Neon Lights (MLP) Winston - Lightning Mcqueen (Cars) Owen - Himself Merrick - Reg (TTTE) Luke - Noteworthy (MLP) Stephen - The King (Cars) Caitlin - Derpy (MLP) Millie - Apple Bloom (MLP) Gator - Gru (Depsicable Me) Timothy - Pipsqueak (MLP) Marion - AppleJack (MLP) Reg - Merrick (TTTE) Samson - Ali (Aladdin) Skiff - Abu (Aladdin) Ryan - Party Favor (MLP) Philip - Tender Taps (MLP) The Horrid Lorries - The Diamond Dogs (MLP) D261 - Alejandaro (Total Drama) Ashima - Mrs. Doubtfire (Mrs. Doubtfire) Vinnie - Druddingon (Pokemon) Frieda - Courtney (Total Drama) Gina - Zoey (Total Drama) Ivan - George (George Brown) Raul - Tyler (Total Drama) Yong Bao - Edward (TTTE) Axel - James (TTTE) Carlos - Hank (TTTE) Shane - Koalamola (Pokemon) Etienne - Toby (TTTE) Rajiv - Duck (TTTE) The Flying Scotsman - Splendid (HTF) Hugo - Greg (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) Merlin - Keclion (Pokemon) Theo - Featherweight (MLP) Lexi - Rainbow Dash (MLP) Hurricane - Joker (Marvel) Frankie - Harley Quinn (Marvel) Beresford - Colin (TTTE) Other Humans - Various characters from TV shows, cartoons, books, and movies Barry - Lumpy (HTF) Bear - Boco (TTTE) D199 - Mr. Wormwood (Matilda) Old-Stuck-Up - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) Wilbert - Leif (The Loud House) 16 - Lexx (The Loud House) Jinty - Cuddles (HTF) Pug - Toothy (HTF) Note:this is a WIP. Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof